guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom
Venom (ヴェノム, Venomu) is a character in the Guilty Gear series of fighting games who first appears in Guilty Gear X. Like many other characters in the series, Venom uses a very unusual weapon, a pool cue. Many of his special attacks involve the use of the stick and billiard balls. Venom is the only character officially stated as being homosexual (care of the latest Guilty Gear drama CD Night of Knives released at the end of 2004), although this was heavily implied throughout his story sequences in the games and in the Guilty Gear novel The Butterfly and Its Gale. Character Design Gallery ; Venom's Image Gallery Personality Venom is a person extremely devoted to Zato-1, the man who saved his life. Almost all his actions in the story are motivated by his loyalty to Zato-1. Even when Zato-1 died, Venom did things to honor his memory like hunting down Millia for revenge and being the leader of the Assassin's Guild. It is stated that he was a person who doesn't want to kill, yet because of his loyalty he carries out any order with no question. Despite this, he shows kindness and understanding in some instances. In one ending, he quits to Guild to start a new life and and in one route he forgives Millia despite his hatred of her. In interacting with other characters, Venom is always sober and does not speak nonsense. He dislikes the authorities and mocks them while invites some fighters he meets to join the Guild. Story Background Venom was an orphan rescued by the Assassin's Guild. He showed promise in all avenues, save one flaw: his reluctance to kill. The Guild was prepared to execute him when he was rescued by the former leader of the Guild, Zato-1. Zato saw Venom's potential and took him in as his apprentice. From there on, Venom was eternally grateful to Zato for saving his life, and pledges his loyalty to him, even after Zato's death. ''Guilty Gear X'' Around this time, Zato-1 goes missing, so Venom sets off to find his master. Eventually, he finds Zato-1, but Eddie has almost taken complete control of Zato-1. In one ending, Venom defeats Eddie, but Zato seems to be inert, if not catatonic. In the other ending, Venom feigns defeat to lure Eddie into his own body, whereupon he reveals his trickery to Eddie and indicates that he will sacrifice himself to kill Eddie and save Zato. Guilty Gear XX Venom's story mode begins with Slayer's dissolution of the Assassins Guild. Angry at the perceived disrespect for Zato-1's authority as leader of the Guild (albeit absent authority), Venom trains himself to eventually challenge Slayer, defending all that is left of Zato. {C In one of his endings, Venom defeats Slayer, although, as Slayer wryly points out, Venom is still not strong enough to destroy him. He then locks Slayer in an iron coffin. In another ending, Venom is distracted by a chance encounter with Eddie and chases him. Soon after fighting and defeating Eddie he collapses and dies. In his third ending he also meets Eddie by accident, but when he finds him Millia Rage has already fought and won, and killed Zato as well. Enraged, Venom kills Millia then pledges loyalty and life to Zato's soul. ''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus'' Despite bringing the Guild back from the edge of destruction, Venom fails to find any joy in his work. He sets out to find Millia so he may stop having nightmares about Zato. In one of his endings, he spares Millia after deciding her death would accomplish nothing and turns his attention to the Post-War Administration Bureau, if only for the sake of picking a fight. In the other he kills Millia and, still feeling empty and unhappy, destroys all feelings he had for Zato. He disbands the Guild and becomes a traveling pool player. Upon his travels, he meets an orphaned boy named Eddie whose village had just burned down. After confirming he had nowhere to go, Venom adopts him and takes him on his journeys. Gameplay ... Advantages ... Disadvantages ... Powers & Abilities Command List Venom's Command List}} Musical Themes *A Solitude That Asks Nothing in Return - GGX and GGXX *Keeper of the Unknown - GGXX♯R KOR OST *The Irony Of Chaste - GGI Rivalry Themes * Existence (vs Slayer/Millia/Eddie) - Guilty Gear XX Character Quotes References and Allusions * Venom gets his name from English, metal band Venom. Trivia *Venom himself is a very interesting possible allusion to the Marvel Universe. The character "Venom" was originally an alien symbiote, and it's first owner (after leaving Peter) was a man named Eddie. Moreover, when the suit was separated from it's owner, it took the form of a "black shade", and when worn, it constantly was suppressing the will of it's owner - alluding of course, to the relationship between Venom's mentor Zato-1 and Eddie. *Venom's homosexuallity is heavily implied throughout the story, such as his strangely enormous devotion to Zato-1. He also mentions in his GGAC+ ending the he will destroy his feelings for Zato, implying he had a deep love for Zato. *In Persona 4: Arena, Yosuke Hanamura has an Alt. color that resembles Venom. External Links * Dustloop Forums - Accent Core Venom * Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Venom References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Males Category:Playable Characters